Assassin's Creed: The Conflict
by LeapofFaith33
Summary: David Key is taken to Abstergo and is thrown into the Animus. This is my first fanfic revised. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Creed: The Conflict

**Chapter One**

David didn't know what to do, he didn't know how he got here. All David knew was that he had to get out of it. Some way, David had to escape. David was moving down the streets of New York City in a strange car, surrounded by strange men. David was in the back seat a small compact vehicle. David couldn't know the make of the car, the men that grabbed him threw him into the car with such stealth and quickness that David hadn't any time to see what type of car it was. As soon as he was in the car, even before all the doors closed, the car was moving and David had a gun shoved in his face.

From the reflection of the cars in front of them David could tell that the car was grey. That made sense to him because it was dark and raining out so no wonder he barley noticed the car. The men next to him had two guns pointed at him both keeping their eyes glued to his hands. _What were they expecting me to do?_ David wondered. All of the men wore about the same outfit, a tan trench coat. There were four of them and they all seemed calm and collected like they had done this before. Two men had graying black hair and the other two men in the back of the car had dark brown hair. They all seemed in their mid thirties or forties. After about forty-five minutes of driving across city, the car made a stop at a tall sky scrapper. The building was huge and covered in glass windows. The men took him out of the car and lead him inside.

Leading David into the building both men held his arms and a gun each to his sides; the guns were in plain sight. The group of men led David past a receptionist who seemed bored in her paper work, she waved the men through not even noticing or even caring that two men held a gun to him. David was led into an elevator and was taken to the sixty-second floor of the building. During this long elevator ride he assessed the situation.

David was just kidnapped, shoved into a car where men held guns to him, driven across New York City to a strange building were apparently men carrying guns out in the open is normal and is now being brought to the sixty-second floor by four strange men.

Right before they reached the sixty-second floor David was frisked for weapons. The two men that held guns checked his arms first and very thoroughly too. _What is with these guys and my arms? _David thought again. He was led down a dim light hallway to a door. One of the men unlocked the door and threw him in it, locking the door behind him. The room resembled that of a police interrogation room. There was a table with two chairs on both sides and a giant mirror the length of one wall. David walked up to the mirror to study his features.

He looked into his blue eyes, they were tired and worn out. He looked at his light tan skin, his dark short hair with the grey streak in it that resembled lighting. David studied his face for a few minutes before sitting down opposite the mirror. Two hours had passed and finally he heard the door unlock. David stood and a man in a business suit walked in.

The man was tall, white pale skin, short black hair and holding a large file. David's first instinct was of hitting this man in the face just before he noticed a gun holstered at his side pocket. he sat down and the man followed suit.

"Hello, Mr. Key I've been very anxious to meet you" the man said in a slow powerful voice. "As you are probably wondering to where you are, that is... not important. As to who I am...that will be revealed momentarily, also as to why you are here."

"What do you want with me?" David asked anxiously. "Why are you holding me here?"

"Calm down Mr. Key all will be revealed in due time. Now, if you would please comply I would like to ask you a few questions before I begin telling you what we want with you."

David dropped his head down and surrendered. "Fine, ask your questions and then let me go!" He looked around the room, never trying to make eye contact with this man through his questions.

"Thank you. Let's begin. Mr. Key, Have you ever committed or been arrested for murder?"

David annoyed by the man's question bitterly replied, "No." He placed his hands on the table and started to play with his thumbs.

"Okay, thank you. Two, have you ever seen things in your head that you couldn't explain? Such as heard a voice then saw a face or seen someone killing someone else." The man asked.

"No!" Now David was annoyed. "What is with these questions? Why are you asking me these things? Why was I taken from my work held at gun point and driven here to be asked these asinine questions?"

"Mr. Key, could you please calm down. We are almost done with the questioning part and soon the information part will begin. Okay" The man said frustrated.

"Okay, Continue." David said coldly.

"Thank you. Now, do you have any idea why you are here?"

"No."

"Thank you. Now it's time for the information portion. So let's begin."

David was anxious now to learn of this man's plan for him. He was anxious to know who he was, why he was here and what the hell was going on.

"Now Mr. Key, first off, you can call me Mr. H. As to why you were forced here by gun point, we believe that you hold a secret message and you don't even know of it. I need to show you something to elaborate on that. And as to where you are...you are currently in Abstergo Industries, New York Sector. New York Sector is also known as the Training Camp to Abstergo employees, but to you Mr. Key, you can call it prison because you can't leave."

"What do you mean I can't leave? Why?" David yelled.

"Mr. Key, Abstergo is a company run by one type of people. These people are sent out to capture and interrogate people like you."

"Wait," David interrupted. "What do you mean people like...me?" David asked hesitantly.

"Please Mr. Key I wasn't born yesterday. Your type of people has been menace to us and soon we will be rid of you and we'll have all the information we need."

"I still don't know what the hell you are talking about! All I want is some god dam answers soon before I stab somebody in the head!"

"I knew it you are one of them! That's all I needed to hear! Security!"

Security guards immediately came through the doors and stunned David with a stun gun. He had no choice but to fall to the ground and convulse on the floor. David woke up a few hours later in a bed. He was in a room. It was just as dull and bare as the interrogation room. The room had a white finish which made his head hurt or it could have been from the stun gun, he couldn't tell which. David got up and explored the room.

There wasn't much. A clothes closet, a bed, a desk and a private bathroom. David walked over to another door which he suspected of being the way out only to discover that the door had no handle. It seemed to only open from the outside.

Just then the door opened to reveal a little woman in front of him. She was small, tough built. David thought she was beautiful with her short cut black hair and green eyes. She spoke softly. "Hi, I'm Allison. I'm the assistant to Dr. Hallow."

"Dr. Hallow? He told me to call him Dr. H."

Allison jumped in fear and let out an upset cry. "That's right I was supposed to use the initial!"

"I'm David by the way. What are you here for?" David asked.

"Just follow me into the next room. We will begin as soon as the doctor comes in."

"Okay. What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

David followed Allison into the next room. There was a weird looking computerized bed and a desk with a computer attached to it. Over by the window was a desk with a better chair which he assumed made it the boss's chair. Before he could ask questions the double doors next to his room were opening up and Dr. Hallow was walking through it.

"Now then Mr. Key this is that secret I said I would elaborate on. I've see you've met my assistant Allison."

"Yeah and what is this thing?" David pointed to the computerized bed.

"Well this is the Animus. It's a device that allows a person to relive the genetic memories of their ancestors in three dimensions." Dr. Hallow explained

"What do you mean? Genetic memories of who?" David was puzzled.

"Mr. Key. Let me explain. In your DNA there is about five percent of who you are. In that five percent is your skin color, eye color, bone mass and shape, your features from conception to birth to adulthood. Now the rest of the DNA is just junk or is it? In the other ninety-five percent are the genetics and memories of your ancestors. Now the Animus can read that ninety-five percent of junk and project certain memories of your ancestors into a three dimensional video game. You will go through these memories and try to achieve a hundred percent synchronization with that certain ancestor's memories."

"It will take some getting use to. At first it will be unusual for you to replay memories. You will feel most of what is going on but remember it's not happening to you." Allison interjected.

"Yes. Now if we could please get started?" Dr. Hallow demanded.

"And if I refuse?" David asked.

"Then we put you in a Coma and find what we want. But that would take to long so we have to have your compliance."

"I see. And what if I reject the Animus?"

"Mr. Key would you just get in that thing please, we have a lot of work to do." Dr. Hallow said.

"Fine…"

David laid down and rested his head on the metal plate at the head of the Animus. A screen came around his head and the bed adjusted to his back. The Animus started up and he was brought into the loading screen. David felt himself drift to sleep…he was dreaming. Or was he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Accessing ancestor's memories… Synching with ancestors… Target ancestor found… Utilizing Memories…_

The Screen flashed. A world started to form. It felt weird, it felt alien. David was brought into the world so fast but it was still forming, he was anchored there. He couldn't figure out where he was what was going on. All the sudden he was there. He was in a city but he couldn't handle it. No body had a face and there was someone yelling.

The guy he could see was on a raised platform yelling but it was more of a screech. The man was more of a black blur, like a monster. David was afraid. All the sudden David felt heavy. He was dying, and then the world that was just built around him started to collapse. _Warning… Subject resisting Animus… De-synching from Ancestor…_

"No! Allison what's going on? Why is he rejecting the Animus?" Dr. Hallow yelled.

"We can't access the memory we want. I'm locating the earliest memory from that ancestor we can access."

David got out of the Animus and leaned over the side. He puked. He really felt sick.

"It's hard to get use to at first. You're lucky, some subjects puked then passed out." Allison laughed.

"There's still time." David said breathing heavily, barely speaking.

"Now can we please get back to this Mr. Key we have a lot of work to do" Dr. Hallow said.

"Fine." David laid back and then he was put back into the animus. David didn't resist this time more out of curiosity. He was falling asleep again. He was dreaming again.

_Accessing most stable memory …Loading…Loading…Loading…Memory synching…_

David was floating. But it was dark then all the sudden it got a little brighter he couldn't control himself. He couldn't speak but he could move. He turned on his side. He felt it. He was in bed. Then he heard a voice fade in and he couldn't move or speak. He just acted.

"Nolan! Nolan!" The voice shouted. "It's time to get up boy!" The voice was manly and coarse and also had an accent to it. David opened his eyes finally and he was in a strange room. Everything was made of wood. There was a wood floor and wood shutters and a wood desk with a small wooden chair. A large burly man came in the room.

He was tough looking but had a slim built to him. He had dirty brown hair and wore old tattered pants and a winter jacket. But it was old, real old. Like from the dinosaur era, David thought.

"Come on Nolan get packed me boy. We leave today." The man said. "Everyone's waiting on ya."

Suddenly the world collapsed again…

_Fast _forwarding_ to a more recent memory…Loading… Loading… Loading…_

Nolan walked along side his dad. His mother and his older brother were with them. Nolan was only eight years old as of last week, while his brother was fourteen. His family was Irish and they were moving from Dublin to London. They had to take a boat over to England. Nolan was scared because there was a man yelling onto of the boat. His voice carried through the cold air.

"Boat from Ireland to England! All aboard!" The man yelled across the small crowd. The boat wasn't very big but it would hold around 100 families. Nolan tugged his father's pant leg.

"Daddy, who is that man there?" Nolan asked.

"That my boy is the captain of this ship. He'll be steering the boat to England for us. Then we can meet daddy's friend." Nolan's dad said.

"Okay." Nolan said with a little bit of remorse.

"Mr. Christopher O' Sullivan?" A man stopped Nolan and his family.

"Yes and my family." Mr. O' Sullivan said.

"Okay I need to take your information before you continue."

"Fine with me." Mr. O' Sullivan agreed.

The man started to say their information. "Christopher O' Sullivan, age thirty-eight. Eye color, blue. Hair color, brown. Occupation, carpenter. Thank you."

Next was Nolan's Mother. "Leila O' Sullivan, age thirty-two. Eye color, green. Hair color, red. Thank you."

"Next the Children. Peter and Nolan O' Sullivan, ages fourteen and eight. Eye colors, blue. Hair colors, red and brown. Thank you. Please continue."

Nolan was scared, the captain was still shouting. They were going to a new strange place. It would take them a few days to get there. _London. _Nolan was cold and hungry. He wanted to stay home but he couldn't.

_Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one… Loading… Loading… Loading…_

Nolan walked down the street. It was late and he had to be home by now. His mother was going to be angry. It was cold out and the wind was blowing hard. He could see his breath. The streets were covered by shadows and had an eerie sense of loneliness. A huge gust of wind swept his white long sleeve shirt flapping in the wind. Nolan bundled up for warmth.

Nolan continued walking, looking over his shoulder he noticed someone behind him. It was a man walking a few paces behind him, following him. Nolan ran. He could hear the sound of his boots hitting the cobble stone and then heard a second set of boots hitting the cobble stone. The man was chasing him. Nolan ran faster and faster but the man was gaining on him. He ran for cover in an alley way. Hitting a brick wall and falling flat on his ass, he looked up.

Nolan had run into a giant muscular man who was backed up by three other slim men. They were all in rags and had dirty, scared faces. The man chasing Nolan had finally caught up.

"Hey chap, looks like your night just took a turn for the worse." The chaser said.

"Yeah, we're goanna have fun with this one." The brick wall said while picking Nolan up by his shirt. "Now give us your coin!"

Nolan was shocked, he couldn't speak. He could barley even move. He tried reaching for his coin bag but couldn't seem to do it. The brick wall threw a punch right into Nolan's eye. The thieves worked him over really well. Nolan sat there at took it not knowing what to do.

After stealing his money and leaving the thieves left Nolan for dead. He woke up an hour later. Nolan was in bad shape. He stumbled home hoping he wouldn't pass out. Now his mom was going to be really upset.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Christopher watched as his son awoke and stumbled home. He was sad to see his son just take a beating like that. He wasn't just going to let those thieves get away with what they did, but he would deal with them later. Right now he had little time to deal with thugs.

"What do you suppose we do with that young one?" A man next to Christopher said. This man was tall and slim. He wore a white, pointed tip hood and coat. It was similar to the brown one that Christopher wore and they each wore gloves that had the same symbol on it.

"I think it's time we bring him into our world." Christopher replied.

"Are you sure? What about Peter?" The man asked Christopher.

"Peter will be inducted in to the order as well, but he says he doesn't want to stay in London."

"Where will he go then?" The man asked.

"He says he wants to travel to Russia. I have a contact in Moscow. Once Peter is told of his heritage, and trained a little, this is when he may travel."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"I feel my son can handle it." Christopher said smiling. "Now, I must go tend to my son. Good bye Charles."

"Good bye Christopher. Remember, nothing is true…"

"Everything is permitted."

Christopher and Charles departed. Right away Christopher was on his way to his house hoping to beat his son there. Once Nolan was healed, he would start to train his sons in their family's art.

Christopher made it to his house. Using the secret entrance he built in the back he made his way into his study. As soon as he packed his assassin clothes away he heard his wife scream downstairs. Christopher rushed to her.

"What is going on down there?" Christopher yelled. Reaching his wife he found his son stepping in the door practically falling over.

"Nolan, what happened to you?" His mother yelled.

"I was walking home but I got mugged by thieves." Nolan held his hands to his head and ribs. His clothes were torn and blood ran down his once nice white shirt. He went over and sat down in the dining room chair. Nolan was relieved to be safe and comfortable again.

His mother took some water from a pot she was going to boil potatoes in and put some in another, smaller pot. She grabbed a cloth and soaked it. "Here clean yourself up a little." She said. Nolan took the cloth and put it on the gash above his forehead.

After an hour of cleaning up, home made remedies and some of his mom's cooking, Nolan went to bed. He climbed the stairs to his small bed room, opened his door and slammed down onto his bed. He went to sleep in an instant. While he was sleeping his parents were conversing downstairs.

"I think it's time the boys get inducted into the order…" Christopher said with gazing, thinking eyes. Leila could tell he was thinking real hard about this.

"If your serious about this, at least wait till Nolan has healed up then you can tell them."

"Of course I will. Do you think they're ready?"

"With you teaching them, yes I think they're ready."

"I-I'm only going to be teaching them for a few months then it's up to a few select people to teach them."

"What do you mean?" Leila asked.

"I haven't told you yet but I have to go soon. The order wants me to assassinate…the Queen."

"Queen Elizabeth!" Leila was shocked.

"Yes, we're trying to establish a new ruler."

"That sounds dangerous. Promise you'll be alright."

"I promise." Christopher said as he stood and kissed his wife. He held her for a while and then Christopher went into his study. He went to a secret panel and opened up a work shop. He went to work on his sons' gear.

Nolan and Peter walked down the crowded streets of London. Nolan was now healed up but the scars still showed. Nolan was dressed in black pants and a white long sleeve shirt. Peter was dressed similarly but in dark green pants.

"So how are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"I feel okay, just paranoid of getting mugged again."

"Don't worry your big bro is here to save you." Peter poked fun. "Plus that scar is really cool." Peter said as he ran his finger along the grey streak in Nolan's hair where a gash was before.

"Quite…" Nolan said not amused. While Peter poked fun a man passed between them bumped into them. "Sorry." Nolan said looking at the man, but he had his hood up. A couple of steps later and they realized the man had stolen their money.

"Hey!" The both of them shouted in unison as they ran after the man. Chasing him was not easy. The man took many turns and knocked over people with great ease. All the sudden the man jumped onto the windows of a building and pulled himself up to the roof running across roofs.

Peter and Nolan did the same with surprisingly great ease as well. It was even a surprise to them. Adrenaline pouring into their bloodstream they continued the case. Now the man three roofs ahead of them they ran for him. Jumping across and continuing to run. Reaching the same roof top as the man was quite a feat for them.

Then, suddenly, the man was covered by smoke. To fast in their run, Peter and Nolan fell into the smoke. They started to chough and gag. A few seconds later and the man was now gone, down below, hidden in the streets. Peter and Nolan climbed down and searched for signs of the man.

"I don't see him, do you?" Peter asked hopelessly.

"No, but I still feel him. It's like I know which way he went. Do you feel it?"

"I do." Peter said. "Like a trail is leading to him. He is down this way isn't he?"

"I feel like he is. Let's go"

Peter and Nolan walked into the crowds following the trail of the man. They could feel themselves getting closer to him. It was strange, alien. It was almost as if he left an invisible scent or footprints. Peter and Nolan carried on.


End file.
